Total Drama Theme Park
by ZERO MASON
Summary: This is the next season of Total Drama. Join a new host, new cast, and new location. See them compete in theme park theme challengas. Also, four TDROTI cast mate return to compete. App's closed. Beta-read by MichaelJP/
1. App

**Hey, this an Create your Own OC story. Sixteen new bees and four return from TDROTI fight for 1,000,000.00. Here are some rules. The returning are B, Brick, Dawn, and Staci.**

**Rule 1: No Mary-sue.**

**Rule 2: I would like some new Steryotype.**

**Rule 3:The returns will not win.**

**Rule 4: Have fun.**

**The APP.**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Gender:**

**Sexuality:**

**Age:**

**Persoality:**

**Height:**

**Wreight:**

**Hair style and color:**

**Eye Color:**

**IF male, any Facial hair?:**

**Regular Clothes:**

**Sleep Clothes:**

**Swim Clothes:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Family:**

**Talens:**

**Short Bio::**

**Favorit Food:**

**Favorit Ride: **

**Favorit Color:**

**Favorit Movie: **

**Favoit Music:**

**Paired up:**

**If yes, Then with who? (The Returns are not alowed):**

**What will you do with the money?:**

**The reason you joined**

**Audition Tape:**

**Anything I missed:**

**Well, that's all. I need eight females and males. Not first come first served.**


	2. Update 1

**These are you are in so far. Also, this will be a long fic. I also looking for a Beta Reader for this story. If any one want to try, then PM and we'll talk.**

**Males**

1. Draco Hex-The Gental Giants

2. Anthony Teague-The Trapper

3. Nathan Anderson-The Flirt

4. Vulcan Redcorn-The Natice Hunter

5. Alex Young-The Insane Friend

Rye-The Matter-of-Facter

7, Teddy Zachary Verez-The Player

8.

**Female**

Bernstein-The Workahlic

2. Ella McCoy-The Shy Loner

3. Isaca Katherine Wendell-The Indie Hippie

4. Emily Garcia-The Party Girl

5. Jasmine Knight-The Dark Past

6. Felicia Gonzalez-The Book Worm

7. Vivica De Lewis-The Rich Bitch

8. Malina Baila Verez-The Super Athleate

**Well, just one more guy and thats it. If the steritype is wrong, please tell me and I'll fix it. Also, I'll have a little contest nd the winner will het a prize. The first to PM me the answer to this question will win. Here it is. I already have a couple in the story. Whar is my favorit coiple of the new cast? Here's a hint: They are returning in thus fic.**


	3. Final List

**These are you are in so far. Also, this will be a long fic. I also looking for a Beta Reader for this story. If any one want to try, then PM and we'll talk.**

**Males**

1. Draco Hex-The Gental Giants

2. Anthony Teague-The Trapper

3. Nathan Anderson-The Obsesive Flirt

4. Vulcan Redcorn-The Native Hunter

5. Alex Young-The Insane Friend

Rye-The Matter-of-Facter

7, Teddy Zachary Verez-The Player

Valentino-The Gangster.

**Female**

Bernstein-The 'Scholar'

2. Ella McCoy-The Shy Loner

3. Isaca Katherine Wendell-The Indie Hippie

4. Emily Garcia-The Party Girl

5. Jasmine Knight-The Dark Past

6. Felicia Gonzalez-The Book Worm

7. Vivica De Lewis-The Rich Bitch

8. Malina Baila Verez-The Super Athleate

**Well, just one more guy and thats it. If the steritype is wrong, please tell me and I'll fix it. Okay, that is it. Also, angel419 was the first to guess my favorite is BxDawn. Yes, I know it's not offilace but I still like it. Now, next will be the promo. Oh, and I should say that I will roowen the end of season five. Just saying.**


	4. Fun at the Park

**Ok, here is the first REAL chapter. You will meet the new host. Also, there will be a few spoilers about the season four. So, be warned. Well, here it is. Beta-read by MichaelJP**

Chapter 1: Fun In The Park.

The camera turns on to reveal an expansive, fancy theme park, full of all kinds of rides, booths, and even more clutter to have it turn out into a fun-lover's paradise. The camera pans through numerous rides, until it ultimately stops at a tall guy. With a trench coat, a black undershirt, baggy cargo pants, and sneakers, only the most shocking thing about him could catch your eye. Although he appeared to be so young, his long hair was a shining white.

"Hello. My name is Zero Mason, and I'll be replacing Chris for this season. This time around, we are going to have sixteen brand new contestants, along with four returning from last season, to fight in an ultimate battle for one million dollars! Yes, you heard me. Besides the even newer newbies, we'll have returning noobs: Staci, Brick, Dawn, and B! In this season, all twenty of them will have to survive the theme-park related challenges, the rides, and most of all, each other, in this survival of the fittest, strongest, and overall best competition!" Zero announces to the audience, walking over to the entrance of the park. Just as he was about to enter the park, he turns back and winks, finishing with "All here on Total. Drama. Theme Park!"

Intro

"Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine"

'We zip through the park, seeing Zero on a ATV as it drives away.'

"You guys are on my mind"

'We go to see Joseph being bullied by a smirking Tony near a Merry-go-round and we zoom away.'

"You asked me what I wanted to be"

'We pass Teddy who happens to be trying flirting with Vivica only to have Malina slap him on the back of his head.'

"And now I think the answer is plain to see"

Ella plays with her dolls, innocent and quiet as usual, until a bear roars at her and she jumps into Brick's arms in fear.'

"I want to be famous"

'We pass right through Dawn meditating in a petting zoo while Vivian gives a good fight with a goat for her book, accidentally ending up with punching herself in the face and getting knocked out as the goat gives up'

"I want to live close to the sun"

"Anthony sweats heavily as he press a button he had; a trap door opens and he cackles as a talking Staci begins screaming instead as she falls in'

"Well, pack your bags cause I've already won."

'We see Vulcan with an arrow aimed at a deer, but Isaca jumps in front of him. Vulcan quickly points away as he accidentally shoots in the other direction. It pierces into Nathan's butt causing him to topple off the waterfall'

"Everything to prove nothing in my way"

'We see Nathan fall and land in the arms of Draco. Nathan giggles and kisses Draco, making Draco drop Nathan on the ground, pushing the arrow even deeper inside him'

"I'll get there one day"

'We see B working in a video room, fixing up the broken television, but Chef growls at him and chases him away, cleaver in hand'

"Cause I want to be famous"

'Alex dances with Emily, both partying hard and heavy. Emily trips, but Alex saves her, turning her fall into a tango as we pass under their feet'

"Nanana'nanaana nana nana"

'Jaz stands away from everyone, looking very glum. Getting surrounded by many cameras, she punches the cameramen away as we pan into the ground'

"I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous"

'Felicia strolls down the roads of the theme park until Sasquatanakwa pops out of a both, chasing her away'

'A row of bleachers crowded with every single contestant from previous seasons of Total Drama laughing as they throw popcorn at Chris who is locked up in a lions' cage'

"I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous"

'All of the competing contestants stand near the entrance of the park as the camera pans away, revealing an aerial view of the park. It fades away, showing the title.

[Whistle's to theme]

"Welcome back! Now, how about we meet this season's contestants? First up, Anthony Teague!" Zero began as a large bus screeched up and the door opened with a creak, revealing the very first contestant. The boy, standing at 5'5", had dark brown eyes, with black balding, nearly faded hair. He wore a white tee with a ghost in the center, jeans, and white sneakers walked off the bus.

"Hey, where is Chris? I have to show him a few things," Anthony cackled with a malevolent grin on his face. Zero eyed him for a moment, inspecting him for any tricks behind his sleeve. Zero shrugged.

"Sorry, but Chris will not be here this season," Zero informed the scrawny boy. "Go stand over there for now," Zero ordered, pointing to an area near the entrance. Anthony rolled his eyes and leaned against a wall, throwing a few cherry bombs into the road.

"Sorry…no use for you now," Anthony sighed. The cherry bombs went off in the road, startling the next contestant.

"Ok, next is Alex Young…" Zero noted as the next boy came off the bus. He was 5'9", with hazel eyes, a brown pony tail down to his shoulders, and wearing a black, short sleeve shirt with an angel right in the middle, blue jeans, and brown mini boots

"I'm not so happy to be here, but since I am. Bring me the fame!" Alex walked past Zero smoothly. Zero smiled.

"Whatever you say…" Zero replied to Alex. "Go stand over there by that guy over there." Alex listened and walked slowly over to the boy, pulling out his hand for a polite shake.

"Hey, how's it going? I'm Alex," Alex grinned. Anthony didn't looked quite intrigued to meet the boy. Smacking Alex's hand away, Anthony growled at Alex.

"Back off…I want to be left alone…" Anthony hissed under his breath, turning around and burying his arms and face in the wall. Alex backed away and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, Mea! He really is mean!" Alex shouted out of nowhere. Anthony picked his head up from the wall and glanced at Alex. Anthony shrugged and put his head against the wall. "No, we shouldn't do that to him, Katra! Very sadistic of you though!" Alex continued. Anthony, finally tired of Alex's randomness, stomped his foot and glared at Alex.

"Um…who ya talking to there?" Anthony asked in an annoyed attitude. Alex, instead of answering, just laughed.

"Nova, you are awesome!" Alex giggled. Anthony continued attempting to snap Alex out of his weird trance, while Zero welcomed the next competitor.

"Okay, next is Staci from season four! Welcome back, Staci!" Zero welcomed her ; he quickly glanced at her paperwork to notice which one she was. Without any other signs of emotions, he just muttered, "Oh, 'Bleep' me." Staci got off the bus, wearing her same clothes from Revenge of the Island. Her hair had partially grown back after the Toxic Marshmallow of Loserdom incident, but other than that, she was the same old liar.

"Yeah, my great-great-great-great aunt, Beatrice, invented the bus. Yeah, before that people just walked everywhere. So tiring!" Staci rambled. Staci pointed at Zero's hair. "Oh, is your hair dyed? My great-great-great-great-great-great uncle, Lewis, invented hair dye. Before him-" Staci stopped mid-sentence since Zero put his hand over his mouth.

"Look, I let you back here because I'm a nice guy. Don't make me change my mind" Zero told her, removing his hand from her mouth. Staci nodded and walked over to the two boys.

Zero sighed as he said, "Next is, Jasmine Knight." The next girl was about 5'3, her eyes were a pretty shade of hazel with a fleck of gold, jet black, wavy, mid back length hair. She wear an aqua blue off-the-shoulder top with black capris and black sandals.

"Hey," Jaz sighed as she walked past Zero and stood a few feet away from the others. All three stopped talking after looking at her, as she looked so sad, it made them all glum. Zero chuckled.

"Now that girl has some skills," Zero commented. "Okay, next is Vivica De Lewis, the best person here," Zero stated monotonously. "I was paid to say that…" Zero whispered to the camera. A beautiful girl stepped off the bus, and glared at everyone. She had midnight black hair that seemed to shine in the light, chocolate brown eyes, and wore a skin tight, blood red tank top, dark blue short shorts, and black sandal wedges. She walked over to the group and stood near Staci. Staci waved.

"I love your shoes! My great-great-great-gre,..." Staci began but was cut off by the glare that Vivica gave her.

"I don't care!" Vivica shouted. "You," Vivica started, pointing at Staci. "You hold my purse!" Vivica demanded, tossing her bag at Staci. Anthony smirked. "And what do you think is so funny! For that, you have to stand by her!" Vivica told him, pointing at the glum Jasmine. Anthony shrugged and did as told. "You too!" Vivica grouched at Alex. "Now all of you except Ms. I Want To Share My Family Heritage get away from me!" she yelled. Zero completely ignored the fact that Vivica was commissioning everyone there into a sort of Vivica dictatorship and instead was questioning the arrival of the others.

"Hm. Oh right! That's it of the first bus and now for the next," Zero announced to his crowd of teens who were instead being ordered around by Vivica as the first bus took off. Another one of the buses pulled up, seemingly in better condition then the first, it appeared to have been spruced up. Zero smiled. "Looks like another one of the returning are here! Welcome, B!" Zero happily greeted the genius. B exited the bus and tapped on the bumper of the bus with his foot. "Let me guess…you fixed it?" Zero asked. B nodded and walked over to the crowd. He smiled at the few new contestants, even the cruel Vivica. He almost stopped breathing at the sight of Staci.

"Hey, B! Hi! Did you know my great-great-great aunt invented silence! Yeah, before her, everything was just so loud!" Staci lied. B turned around and gave Zero a surprised look.

"Sorry, the bored liked her for some reason," Zero explained. "Any way, next two are a set of twins. Meet, Teddy Zachary Verez and Malina Baila Verez!" Zero unveiled the two as Teddy got off the bus, Malina following. Teddy had short, dark brown, wavy hair, hazel eyes, wore a pair of sunglasses, a white v-neck t-shirt, levi jeans, and a pair of gray converse. Malina had long, curvy, black hair that reached to her lower back, a pair of blue eyes, and wore salsa Spanish dresses with plenty of bright and exotic colors. Her shoes were a pair of Greek sandals.

"Hello, ladies!" Teddy greeted every female contestant. He flexed his arms and tried to get a few smiles from the ladies…except he didn't really have any.

"Is that all you think about?" Malina questioned her brother, rolling her eyes as she walked past him.

"Hey, well, at least I ..." Teddy began to make a comeback, but he had lost his train of thought as he caught a glance at Vivica. He went right up to her and led her into a corner, putting his arm on the wall.

" Hey, baby. What's up? Did you fall out of the sky because you are an angel," Teddy flirted, licking his lips. Vivica pushed him away and took her purse from Staci, smashing him with it, knocking out all of it's items.

"Pick that up, Staci!" Vivica barked at Staci. Vivica then pierced her eyes to Teddy. "And you, pretty boy! Stay out of my way or else!" Vivica hissed. Malina couldn't help but encounter Vivica to save her brother.

"Or else what! Gonna enslave him like the rest of them? You have the nerve to treat him like that! To treat everyone like that and we're not even all here yet!" Malina complained about the mistreatment of all the arrived competitors. Malina got right in Vivica's face. "You're going down." Vivica was about to tackle Malina, but instead stopped himself.

"You're not worth the makeup," Vivica pulled out her compact, grinning deviously. Malina grumbled and started to walk away. Looking back at the grinning Vivica, Malina charged right at her new rival and socked her right in the eye, swelling it all up.

"Everyone isn't even here yet, and we are already having our first fist fight! I'm starting to like it here," Anthony cheered quietly. Zero looked over at the group just to check up on them, and had to walk over to stop the fight.

"Okay, okay! Break it up! We're on a tight schedule here! Put your hands together for Ella McCoy!" Zero said as he expected a girl to come. Instead of a sweet girl, it was a very large man. His hair was long and black, below his black hat. He also had baby blue eyes, and he wore a bleeding skull t-shirt, fingerless gloves, black jeans, and steel toed boots. No matter how tough he appeared, he smiled and waved innocently.

"Hey, guys," the guy uttered casually. The entire already arrived contestants just looked at him, while Zero checked his sheet.

"But the sheet said Ella was a girl, not a boy," Zero whispered to himself but as "Ella" walked away from the bus, Zero saw a small girl. She had wavy, waist length, blonde hair, green eyes, and she wear leather jacket that covers her hands so far that only her fingertips were visible, denim short-shorts, and black, knee-high boots.

"He-Hello." "Ella" #2 said meekly, quickly patting her feet as she practically tip-toed over to the others. Zero looked back at "Ella" #2. Looking back at his sheet, Zero finally realized the truth.

"Oh, then you must be Draco Rex, right?" Zero inquired as he looked at the large guy once more.

"Yeah. That little girl, Ella, asked me to go ahead of her. She must've been nervous or something," Draco explained the confusion. Zero shrugged.

"Alright, then. Next, we have Nathan Anderson!" Zero sighed as the next bus, just as screechy as the first, and the next guy came out. Nathan had spikey, dark brown hair, glasz eyes, and wore a yellow and blue flannel jacket along with a white tank top, black skinny jeans, and brown sandals.

"Well, hello!" Nathan checked out the host. "Now, where that hottie, Chris?" Nathan asked with a seductive smile. Zero, checked to see if he had anything up his sleeve like Anthony did.

"Sorry, but Chris will not be here this season." Zero notified Nathan. Nathan groaned, but smiled at the same time.

"Oh, man. I really wanted to meet him," Nathan groaned, but as he walked past Zero, he got a sly smile and stopped walking. "But your not bad on the eyes." Zero just looked awestruck.

"Um, thanks...just go stand over there, please," Zero told him, clearly embarrassed by the boy. Nathan did so, but not without winking at Zero, which made mostly everyone chuckle. Nathan stood next to Vivica, who just glared at him.

"Don't get any ideas," Vivica told Nathan. Nathan shook his head at her.

"No thanks, I don't roll that way," Nathan explained himself. Vivica crossed her arms, keeping her eye on him just in case. As Zero collected himself again, the next contestant got off the bus.

"Next is another return. Brick McArthur!" Zero welcomed Brick, who exchanged a handshake with Zero. Brick came off the bus, wearing the same thing he wore the last season.

"Brick McArthur attending for duty!" he saluted everyone. No one really paid attention to him, besides Staci who waved. Instead of going to a welcoming Staci, Brick headed straight to B.

"Morning, B! It's a pleasure to see you once more," Brick greeted B. They shook hands, and stood next to each other.

"Alright, next up is Antonio Valentino! He's in a gang so don't get too involved with him and you might not get shot," Zero advised the teens. Ella cringed and hopped behind everyone. As the next boy got off the bus, Ella didn't dare to look. Antonio had Elvis shaped, black hair, golden eyes, and he wore a white beater, tattered green shorts, and worn-out sneakers.

"Yo, it's Tony. Get it, got it, good!" Tony said, pushing right past the host and stepping right in front of a hiding Ella.

"Hey, aren't you a little young to be here, doll?" Antonio asked putting his arm around her.

" Well...no I'm…I'm gonna get shot!." Ella shouted, confusing Antonio. Draco stood in front of Ella, protecting her from Antonio.

"Just leave her alone. Can't you see she doesn't want you near her!" Draco demanded. Tony pushed him away.

"The girlie can be with me whenever she wants! Isn't that right, Ellen?" Antonio asked her.

"Ella," Ella corrected him in a soft whisper. Antonio shook his head.

"Ella!" Antonio corrected himself. Draco and Antonio continued to bicker until Zero arrived to break it up.

"Okay, okay! This is the second fight! Just break it up," Zero told them, pushing them both in different directions. Antonio flipped Draco off, while Draco just scowled at his rival.

"Next is Vivian Bernstein," Zero welcomed the girl into the big, "fun" group of kids. The next girl got off the bus. She had blonde hair tied back in a high pony tail with straight bangs, olive green, and she wear half frame glasses, a tight green sleeveless vest over a white long-sleeved blouse, dark green pencil skirt, black pantyhose, and dark green dress shoes.

"Hmm, is there a place for my books?" Vivian asked as she threw a large trunk off the bus. Zero inspected the trunk.

"Um, well. I'll see what I can do." Zero thought for a moment. "Interns!" Zero called out as two interns trotted out and took the trunk away, into the theme park.

"Hey, toots! It's a theme park, not high school!" Tony smirked. Vivian gave him a insincere smile

"Well, I thought I could learn on my down time," Vivian told him. "Pig." Vivian finished off as she took her luggage and walked to the others.

"Well, next is Joseph Rye," Zero said as the last person on this bus got off. He had spiked, brown hair, black eyes, and he wore a white undershirt, a dark green, overlapping collar shirt, dark blue denim jeans, and black sneakers.

"Hello, everyone. Please, just call me Rye. It's very nice to meet you all," Rye said with a smile. Anthony rolled his eyes.

"How quaint…" Anthony remarked sarcastically. Zero looked around for the next bus.

"Alright, guys. One last bus coming and then we are done introducing you all," Zero told the teens as the last bus showed up. Aboard the bus, it was quite obvious this was the loudest bus. Two people were arguing while others were just talking loudly. When the bus stopped two people came out, one boy and the other, girl.

"Look, I hunt animals! That is my life. Why can't you just accept that?" the boy protested. He had long, black dreadlocks, dark, red eyes, and he wore deer hide jacket, undershirt of rabbit fur, pants of deer hide, and the feet of a beer as shoes.

"Because it's wrong, and I don't think it's right! You're harming animals for the fun of it!" the girl whined. She had dark brown hair, tied back along with two braided bangs, bright green eyes, and she wore a tie dye tank top, jean shorts, and purple converse.

"Enough!" Zero yelled and the two stopped nagging at one another. "Okay, guys. Vulcan Redcorn. Isaca Katherine Wendell. Two very different people fighting for quite obvious reasons. I can understand this, but please let the drama out after all of you get here! That way all of you can react!" Both Isaca and Vulcan glared at each other

"Fine," Isaca and Vulcan groaned in unison,

"Next is Emily Garcia," Zero smiled, reading her application and getting excited that someone fun would be there. Emily came out hooting and hollering. She had thick, brown hair that reached her ankles with strands of hair sticking out, emerald green eyes, and she wear a tank top that was dark purple, a leather jacket to cover it, simple jeans, and converse..

"Woohoo, party time!" Emily yelled as she walked to the others and cheered a little more. "This is gonna be fun! Right!" Emily cheered as she stood next to Vivica. Vivica rolled her eyes.

"Alright! Almost done! Next is Felicia Gonzalez," Zero said as Felicia exited the bus. She had thin, shoulder length, black hair, brown eyes, and she wore a pair of silver hoop earrings, a blue "Great Gatsby" t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and white flip flops.

"Hey, what's up?" Felicia attempted to say, but it only spat out as a faint whisper. Felicia stood there and stared at the crowd for a moment, but finally walked over to Alex and rested against the wall.

"Hey there. How's it going?" Alex smiled to Felicia. Felicia looked at Alex and smiled.

"I'm fine," Felicia replied. Alex looked straight forward and ignored her, staring blankly in the sky.

"Yeah, I know, Katra. She is cute!" Alex swooned. Felicia took a step back, and looked at him, baffled.

"Thank…you?" Felicia said back awkwardly. Zero looked at his papers.

"Alright. Last, but not least, we have fan-favorite, Dawn, from season four!" Zero clapped politely as Dawn parted from the last bus. She wore her same clothes from the last season.

"Greetings, everyone. It's nice to meet you all," Dawn smiled as she appeared to float over to the group. "Hello, B! It is very nice to see you!" Dawn exclaimed, hugging her old friend. B sweated a little, but she didn't notice.

"Alright. Everyone's here now. Don't get too excited for a tour just yet. Before we get started on the tour, I need to assign teams. Alright?" Zero asked rhetorically. "B, Dawn, Antonio, Vivian, Joseph, Ella, Teddy, Malina, Vulcan, Isaca. You guys are now The Screaming Coasters," Zero told them as he made the ten named teens separate from the group and stand to his left. "And then Brick, Staci, Alex, Felicia, Nathan, Vivica, Draco, Jasmine, Anthony, Emily. You are now The Killer Haulers," Zero told them as he stood them to his right.

"Haulers?" Nathan questioned with a puzzled look on his face. Zero smiled and patted Nathan on the back.

"Yeah…that will make sense a little bit later on," Zero chuckled. He began to give the teens a tour of the large theme park. Seeing rides of all kinds, booths with games and prizes, and even a gigantic petting zoo. When they got to a food court, Zero began to talk.

"This is the place where you will get your food from Chef Hatchet. Yummy, right?" Zero smiled.

"Yuck, you mean those awful meals are returning too?" Vivian asked with disgust. All of the other contestants began to worry.

"I didn't sign up to be forced to eat random junk on national television!" Vivica gasped. "This is ridiculous! I will not have my diet tampered with like this! Can't you hire my chef to cook for me and me only!" Vivica whined. Zero shook his head.

"No, no worries, no worries, and no. Chef's being paid to make you guys somewhat good food this season," Zero told them, giving them some relief. He walked them over to a shining photo booth. "This is the Photo Booth confessional. Like always, it's for you to use as you will," Zero explained. "Any takers?" Zero asked. Emily was the first to race in, while Alex, Teddy, and Vivica rushed behind her. Teddy cut in front of Vivica, only to be pushed aside by Vivica.

'confessional'

"Sweet, this is so awesome! Woohoo!" Emily cheered, pumping her fists in the air.

"So, this is the confessional. Cool." Alex smiled.

"These fools are just pawns in my game, and I think I have my fav already." Vivaca laughed with an evil smile.

"'sigh' Vivaca is so hot! I mean, she actually touched me with her own hands. Who cares if it was to push me! Our relationship is working out great so far!" Teddy swooned. 'confessional over'

"Alright, now follow me." Zero said as he led them to a big building two stories high and it looked so rich and fancy, it made Vivica look poor. Inside the lobby was a beautiful boutique and a desk with a grumbling Chef sitting in it. Zero stood behind the desk and shoved Chef out of the chair. "Okay, everyone. There are two stair cases, you see? Upstairs from each staircase, you will see five rooms on the left and five on the right. You can pick whichever room you like. Inside there is a mini fridge full of random snacks and whatnot, fruits for healthy-eaters like Vivica and Vivian, big screen televisions loaded with hundred of channels, video game systems for you gamers, queen-sized beds, but we have specially sized king-sized beds for Draco and B, a full bathroom, and all internet access…in other words, you'll be living in the lap of luxury," Zero explained to them. Vivica raised her hand.

"Um, what's with all the perks?" Vivica asked. "What are you going to do? Destroy it and force us to live in the rubble?" Zero chuckled.

"Of course not. It's quite simple actually. Chris had such a big budget on himself for this season before he got arrested that if I don't spend enough money on this season, then we would be fined for wasting loans and the season would be cancelled. So, don't question it, enjoy it," Zero told her as he exited from behind the desk and began to walk away without a word. Finally, he turned back. "Your first challenge is tomorrow so I will explain how the game works then. Just have fun for the rest of the day," Zero grinned. Emily turned on a speaker and started to play music.

So, lets party!" Emily shouted. Both teams began to dance, with a few exceptions.

'confessional'

"They can enjoy there party, but my plan is to get Chris back." said Anthony.

"Party? Fun, but no thanks…I've got a plan to devise. I think we both know that I'm going to win this season, but it might be a bit of a challenge with those "I think I'm so tough" idiots like Malina and Antonio running around. And Teddy is too distracting…he's not as bad as those two die-hard freaks, but you try being followed by a weird dweeb whose sister wants to kill you. I can't let them get behind my back and ruin it all!," said Vivica

"My team is partying, but I'll carrying them through the challenges." said Malina.

'confessional over'

"Well, that was fun, Who will win the million? Who will hook up? And will Anthony get rid of me and get Chris back. Find out next time on, TOTAL. DRAMA. THEME PARK!" Zero announced as the screen fades to black.

TBC.

**Yeah, that's it. Sorry, for no challenge, but I was running long with that. The next chapter will have everyone have a scene. Also, I have Bawn fic in the works.**


	5. Good Will Ticket Hunting

**Ok, the first challenge is here. Thanks for your sapurt. Also, updates might not be so close to each other.**

Chapter 2: Good Will Ticket Hunting.

Zero, with a big grin placed on his face, stood near the entrance of his theme park. Clearing his throat and rubbing his hands together, he began his intro.

"Last time on Total Drama Theme Park," Zero began. "We met sixteen new contestants, along with four returning from the fourth season, arrived here and we gave them all a warm welcome, thus starting the big battle for one million dollars! During the introductions, we met a few nice ones," Zero mentioned, showing clips of Alex, Ella, Draco, and Emily. "But we also had a few fights between our not-so-nice ones," he chuckled, with clips of Malina giving Vivica a black eye, Vulcan and Isaca arguing about hunting animals, and Draco and Tony face-to-face, Anthony's knuckles clenched. "And to top it all off, Anthony wants to kill me or something," Zero sighed, showing a montage of Anthony's attempts to rid of Zero. "With all these loons…I mean kids running around here, you'll never know what will happen next! Who will fight? Who will hook up? Who will recognize the schemes of all these psychos on the loose? Find out the answers to these questions, right here, right now! All on Total Drama Theme Park!" Zero announces to the audiences of the show as the camera pans out.

Intro

"Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine"

'We zip through the park, seeing Zero on a ATV as it drives away.'

"You guys are on my mind"

'We go to see Joseph being bullied by a smirking Tony near a Merry-go-round and we zoom away.'

"You asked me what I wanted to be"

'We pass Teddy who happens to be trying flirting with Vivica only to have Malina slap him on the back of his head.'

"And now I think the answer is plain to see"

Ella plays with her dolls, innocent and quiet as usual, until a bear roars at her and she jumps into Brick's arms in fear.'

"I want to be famous"

'We pass right through Dawn meditating in a petting zoo while Vivian gives a good fight with a goat for her book, accidentally ending up with punching herself in the face and getting knocked out as the goat gives up'

"I want to live close to the sun"

"Anthony sweats heavily as he press a button he had; a trap door opens and he cackles as a talking Staci begins screaming instead as she falls in'

"Well, pack your bags cause I've already won."

'We see Vulcan with an arrow aimed at a deer, but Isaca jumps in front of him. Vulcan quickly points away as he accidentally shoots in the other direction. It pierces into Nathan's butt causing him to topple off the waterfall'

"Everything to prove nothing in my way"

'We see Nathan fall and land in the arms of Draco. Nathan giggles and kisses Draco, making Draco drop Nathan on the ground, pushing the arrow even deeper inside him'

"I'll get there one day"

'We see B working in a video room, fixing up the broken television, but Chef growls at him and chases him away, cleaver in hand'

"Cause I want to be famous"

'Alex dances with Emily, both partying hard and heavy. Emily trips, but Alex saves her, turning her fall into a tango as we pass under their feet'

"Nanana'nanaana nana nana"

'Jaz stands away from everyone, looking very glum. Getting surrounded by many cameras, she punches the cameramen away as we pan into the ground'

"I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous"

'Felicia strolls down the roads of the theme park until Sasquatanakwa pops out of a both, chasing her away'

'A row of bleachers crowded with every single contestant from previous seasons of Total Drama laughing as they throw popcorn at Chris who is locked up in a lions' cage'

"I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous"

'All of the competing contestants stand near the entrance of the park as the camera pans away, revealing an aerial view of the park. It fades away, showing the title.

[Whistle's to theme]

We first see Vivian trying to hold up her barf as she slowly twirls her french-fry in the ketchup, not even daring to bring it anywhere near her mouth. Raising her hand as if she was still in class, she called out for Chef politely.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hatchet?" Vivian smiled in the most faintest way. Chef locked his eyes on her. "Is it possible we could be served something…" Vivian paused. "Something healthy?" she spat out. Chef tilted his head, and growled. Grabbing his cleaver, he chucked it at her with the most power. Looking at her book to protect herself, she shook her head and instead pushed Teddy in front of her. Malina gasped and tackled Teddy to the ground, having the cleaver knock Vivica's water bottle out her hand. Looking at everyone involved in the little sequence, she rolled her eyes.

"I'll just pretend that didn't happen," Vivica grumbled, storming out of the cafeteria. With the room silent, Anthony broke the silence with an obnoxiously loud cackle.

"Oh, but, Chef! I didn't get a precise answer," Vivian noted. Chef pulled out a steak knife.

'confessional'

"I've only been here one day and the food is disgusting, the people are just so ignorant, and I feel like my intelligence has dropped down a whole grade level! What is wrong here! " Vivian complained, rubbing her forehead.

'confessional over'

Bumping into Vivica as she was trying to exit the cafeteria, he twirled her around and had her sit down at a table, right next to Teddy. As Teddy smiled, Vivica flipped him off and faced Zero.

"Good morning, contestants," Zero chimed. No one showed a sign of emotion at all and just stared at him blankly. Zero bit his lip. "Sleep well?" Zero asked. No one said anything. "Okay…so how was your-" Zero continued before Anthony groaned, shushing Zero.

"Save it, will ya?" Anthony hissed. "What do you have planned?" Anthony questioned. Zero gave Anthony a frown.

"We will speak soon. Finish up breakfast and meet me by the resort in five," Zero ordered, slowly walking out of the room. A cage of some sort crashed down onto Zero's head, not only frightening him, but knocking him out. A fangless cobra slithered out and began to try to nibble on Zero. Anthony slapped his knee and sighed.

"I really need to work on that," Anthony muttered, attempting to reset the trap for another time.

'confessional'

"That Zero guy thinks he's just so big! I will get Chris back! Maybe it won't be today, and maybe not tomorrow, but maybe the next day!" Anthony laughed.

"Finally, we get to the real game! It's about time!" Malina flexed her muscles, smiling into the camera. Now frowning, she pointed at the camera. "And you, Vivica! You better stay out of my way of winning or else!" Malina barked, stuffing a headshot of Vivica and her mouth and chewing it.

"Hmm…first challenge and the first step of my plan. Who to pick out? Who to pick out? Should I do the good, old sabotage on Malina so her team votes her out, or should I pick out that little Ms. Popular chick, Emily. Hmm," Vivica grinned deviously, tapping her chin.

'confessional over'

After only five minutes, Zero was alive and well…with some support from two interns who stood at each of his sides. With the twenty contestants standing, and some even chatting with each other, all were in front of their big home. Clearing his throat for attention, Zero got looks from every contestant.

"Welcome, everyone, to the first challenge of the season," Zero cheered quietly, clapping his hands excitedly. Emily busted her fist in the air.

"Yeah! Party!" Emily cheered, opening her hand for a high-five from Vivian. Vivian shook her head.

"Sorry, I don't do fiving of the hands in a high placement," Vivian apologized. Emily nodded and turned away from Vivian, revealing a con

"So, Zero…if that even is your real name!" Anthony eyed Zero. Zero backed away, finding the kid more than just odd. "What exactly will we be doing in this challenge?" Anthony asked, crossing his arms.

"Well, Anthony. Before we start any challenges, I need to tell you guys what the rules of the season are," Zero told Anthony. Anthony just gave Zero a dirty look. "First of all, each week will have a challenge, but I will not tell you if it's an elimination challenge or just a reward challenge until every winner is revealed." Zero paused after he got several fretful expressions from some of the competitors. "Also, the reward showing safety during our elimination ceremonies season will be some of the most delicious cotton candy you're taste buds could try," Zero winked to the camera. Vivian covered her mouth as if she were about to be sick.

"Couldn't you offer us something more…healthy? May I suggest carrots?" Vivian asked. Tony smirked and giggled, turning his little chuckles into loud laughter.

"Doll, I could break you in half like a twig!" Tony cracked up. Vivian gasped and peeked down to her body.

"For your information-" Vivian was about to make a comeback, but before anything could really spit out, her mouth was covered by Zero. Carefully removing the hand as if it would attack her, Vivian quickly applied hand-sanitizer to her mouth. Zero shrugged and smiled to the camera. As I was saying, if you don't get a bag of cotton candy, you'll have to get in the Line of Shame and board the Coaster of Losers." Zero pointed over to a rollercoaster near the corner of the park. With the track built poorly, unlike most rides at the park, it wouldn't be much of a surprise. Ella gasped and cowered backwards, bumping into the wall.

"Co-coaster?" Ella squeaked, hiding behind her doll. Tony chuckled.

"Yeah. You know them, doll. Fast, long, brings out the vomit! Don't you like 'em?" Tony asked her, slowly pushing her even farther in the wall. Ella shook her head violently, growing green in the face. "Eh, you're too tiny to ride anyway. Isn't that right, dollie?" Tony laughed, flicking the head of the doll in Ella's hands. Ella shrieked in her own quiet, little way, signaling Draco over. Draco pulled Anthony right off of Ella and pushed his head right into Tony's.

"Look, Antonio. You stay away from Ella unless you want to wake up with a black eye," Draco whispered harshly into Tony's ear.

"And you do the same, meathead, unless you want to wake up with a bullet in your head…or…you won't wake up, not knowin' if there's a bullet in your head, but there will be," Antonio hissed back, shoving Draco off of him.

"Get a room," Vivica muttered, getting a single chuckle from Anthony. Teddy burst out laughing. "Can it, Casanova!" Vivica demanded. Teddy sighed dreamily.

'confessional'

"She loves me…she loves me…she loves me not," Teddy swooned, picking off petals off of a rose. Ultimately landing on "love me not", he throws the stem on the ground. "That's just a stupid ritual thing, anyway," Teddy grumbled.

'confessional over'

"Alright, everyone. There is a special thing, something so special that even Jasmine can get excited," Zero smiled, nudging Jaz who just sighed.

'confessional'

"Am I really all that depressing?" Jaz sighed. "See, I can smile," Jaz tried to smile, but ended up looking worse than before. Jaz sighed again.

'confessional over'

"What is that thing, Alex?" Alex asked himself as Zero pulled out a beautiful, shining golden ticket. "I dunno, Katra, but it sure is cool," Alex talked back. Staci was about to touch it, but Vivica slapped her unofficial friend's hand away, taking the glory of the first touch for her.

"All it needs is a little pink and it'll be perfect for the pink room in Daddy's mansion," Vivica ran her fingers down it.

"Actually, Vivica, this is a fake, just a model to examine it's beauty. There are five real ones scattered around the park in some of the most secretive places," Zero informed the crowd. Malina shrugged.

"It's just a piece of paper. It isn't like it's gonna do my laundry or anything," Malina pointed out. Zero shook his head. "Malina, it does something much better than that. This is a game changer! If you find one of these babies, you can change a challenge to anything you want, even in the middle of one, if your team was to lose, you can prevent anyone from leaving, but don't expect a reward, you can yourself immune, or if you have a grudge on a certain person," Zero paused, motioning to Vivica. "You can have them go home. You can even make yourself immune until the final three! You can also switch teams up or bring someone back from this season if you really wish. As long as I get this little ticket before we reach our final three, you are ready to dominate the game," Zero explained. Vivica got a sly, little smile.

'confessional'

"I need to get one of those golden tickets, even if I have to sue the show for one," Vivica grinned.

"That could help me win." Malina cracked her knuckles. "Not like I need any help," Malina boasted.

'confessional over'

"Alright, everybody. For this challenge, you all get to take a nice, old-fashioned hunting trip!" Zero announced, eyeing Isaca. Vulcan smirked at the sight of her frown.

"I refuse to lay a finger on any animal, especially on international television!" Isaca pouted, her arms crossed.

"Don't worry, we got your memo on that matter. You will be on a hunt for overly-sized tickets. Intern, demonstrate," Zero explained to Isaca as the intern showed off a different ticket than the golden ticket. It was a normal ticket, only it was large and orange. Zero then pointed to his right. Another intern held a large, green ticket. "The Coasters will be hunting for the green ticket and the Haulers, the orange. There are hundreds of these scattered around the park. Whichever team has the most tickets is the winner. Losers have to pick up the leftover, hidden tickets," Zero told them.

"How will we know when it's over?" Alex asked. Zero just smiled, taking a horn from an intern behind him.

"Simple. Wait until you hear my call," Zero notified them, blowing his horn as loud as possible.

"Ugh, I believe you relieved pressure from my Eustachian tube!" Vivian groaned, rubbing her ears. Everyone stared at her. "What?"

"Uh…let's just start!" Zero smiled. "Any questions? No? Okay! And go!" Zero ordered. All of the teens ran in different directions, with the exception of Vivica, Vivian, Jasmine, Staci, and Joseph.

(Vivica & Staci)

Both girls were walking near several food booths. Vivica was walking behind Staci, giving her orders as if Staci was a Eskimo dog.

"Come on, Staci! You need to find those tickets!" Vivica yelled at Staci. Staci sweated heavily, and only dropped her head down, limp from her neck.

"My…great…great…great…great…great…great…uncle, Stan, invented…tickets. Before…him, everyone…just…" Staci panted while holding Vivica's purse, stopping for a rest. Vivica shoved Staci forward.

"Look, Staci! I didn't tell you that you could come to the final two with me so I can hear about your family everyday! I told you that so I have some support…so you have support since let's face it, you suck more than Ezekiel! We both know that you only tell us about your fake family because besides your little stories, you have no point to be alive!" Vivica told Staci. Staci's eyes began to water, tears rolling down her cheeks. Without doing anything else, Staci pulled Vivica in a tight hug.

"Thank you!" Staci cried in her shortest words ever, getting on her knees. Vivica cringed.

"Sure…there's a ticket over there. Go get it and bring it to me," Vivica shrugged. Staci smiled.

"Anything for you, master Vivica!" Staci answered, handing Vivica her purse and scurrying to the ticket.

'confessional'

"Staci is such a loyal pawn. I'm surprised that she is too stupid to realize I couldn't care less about her. All I care about is the fame and the fortune and that golden ticket. Who cares if I am already a multi-billion dollar heiress? The more money, the more power I possess!" Vivica cackled, rubbing her hands together.

'confessional over'

"Here you go, master Vivica." Staci bowed down to Vivica. Vivica smiled.

"Thank you, Staci! Take my purse and follow me!" Vivica told her slave. "Oh, and never call me "master" ever again though. What am I? An eighty-year-old karate trainer?" Vivica said nicely for once. Vivica walked off, Staci following her quickly.

(Ella & Isaca)

The two, shorter girls were looking near a arcade for some tickets, except Ella wasn't really looking, but instead just clasping her doll against her chest.

"So…Ella, what do you think of our team?" Isaca asked, attempting to get some minimal information about her new teammate.

"Everyone's okay, I guess. Tony scares me," Ella replied, rubbing her forehead at the thought of him.

"Yeah…he's…um, scary, I guess, but I really hate that Vulcan guy!" Isaca shouted. Ella jumped back in fear.

'confessional'

"I can't believe Zero put me on the same team as Vulcan! Oh, the things I want to do to him!" Isaca coldly confessed.

'confessional over'

"He seems nice, though. I can't imagine him doing anything mean like Tony does, in fact, last night at the party, he stood up for me when Tony was teasing me," Ella explained. Isaca's frustration took over her mind.

"He's just trying to win your mind over to make me look bad! What is he your best friend now just because he protected you from some dumb gangster! Fine! Be that way!" Isaca shouted. Turning back, she noticed Ella curled up in a fetal position in the corner of the arcade. "Oh…sorry," Isaca shrugged.

'confessional'

"First, Tony scared me and now Isaca, the person who appeared to be the most sane besides Draco, B, and Dawn, turns out to be a complete psycho. I really wish Draco was on my team. He is always so nice," Ella sighed, hugging her doll tightly.

'confessional over'

"I...it's okay," Ella crawled out of the corner, still hugging her dolly tightly.

(Jaz and Brick)

Jaz and Brick were moving down a dirt road, right near the merry-go-round. While Jaz was walking like a normal person, Brick pounded his feet heavily as he marched and shouted out military commands at Jasmine, who just accepted the saliva of Brick dripping down her face.

"I apologize, ma'am. How are you?" Brick asked politely. Jaz moved her eyes over to Brick.

"Okay," Jaz answered simply and sadly. Brick bit his lip and nodded, facing away from his search partner.

'confessional'

"I have a little secret that no one here needs to know about," Jaz sighed.

"I've talked to homesick soldiers before, but she is just downright depressing," Brick told the camera. He burst out crying for no real reason.

'confessional over'

(Dawn and Vulcan)

The two are in the petting zoo, asking the animals questions about the placements of tickets, with Dawn near a pig pen and Vulcan chatting with a sheep.

"Have you seen any tickets, little ones?" Dawn asked as she sat near the little piglets. The piglets oinked all at the same time. Dawn stood up and rubbed the baby pigs' heads. She walked over to their pot of slop and stirred her arm around in it. Pulling out two tickets, she smiled, despite the fact they were barely legible with the goop covering them.

"I find it amazing that another person can talk to animals. Back home, I thought I was one of a kind, but I guess I was proven wrong," Vulcan told Dawn, petting the sheep and pulling out a ticket from a haystack.

'confessional'

"It's great to know that someone else possesses the ability to be one with the animals. She is just so…natural, not to mention her good looks," Vulcan smiled.

"Vulcan is cute and being able to talk to the animals like me is a nice trait, but I can see that he's in an inner battle with himself. I can't imagine myself being involved in such a way with someone with too large problems," Dawn confessed, her arms and legs crossed.

'confessional over'

(Teddy and Malina)

The two extremely-different twins walked down a path, stores filled with pointless trinkets at every turn. Malina grinned at her excellence at the first challenge, but Teddy gazed on in the distance. The thought of someone else was filling his mind instead of the few tickets he held in his left hand.

"Well, this is really fun, right, Teddy?" Malina shrugged. Teddy crashed on a table and sighed.

"I guess, but I hope Vivica and that girl, Staci, are alright. Vivica really needs Staci and me. Staci is her friend and I am her boyfriend. I hope Vivica stays here with me until the end," Teddy swooned. Malina flicked him on the forehead.

"Are you kidding with me? Vivica is a total b**ch, not to mention she doesn't even like you. How can you like her with hoe she treats you?" Malina asked him, grabbing his hand and helped him up from the table. They walked past an old-fashioned kissing booth, which just made Teddy more glum.

"I don't know, I just don't know. All I do know is that I vow to stick by her side, and that we will one day be the best celebrity couple around. We'll get married, adopt a bunch of kids, and get a bunch of money and stuff. I love her…" Teddy grunted, looking at his sister with a frown.

"Why can't you like another girl, like Isaca or Vivian?" Malina asked her brother. Teddy looked at her and turned away from her, giving her a cold shoulder. He bent down and took a ticket by a trashcan, and didn't dare to look back.

'confessional'

"Teddy really has to get his head in the game! I didn't sign up for this show just to see him get turned down on international television by some no-good prima Donna!" Malina scoffed.

"I like Vivica. Why can't she see that we are meant for each other?" Teddy whined, kissing a picture of Vivica sleeping that he suspiciously had in his pocket.

'confessional over'

(Anthony)

"Hehe, this will be great!" Anthony giggled, hiding around the corner of a building as he waited for his next victim. "I can't wait for the look on the face of that stupid carnie, Zero!" Anthony snickered.

"Hey there, Andy, what are you doing?" Nathan said from behind the hiding Anthony, startling him. "Playing hide-and seek with one of the boys around the park?" Nathan laughed. Anthony was still in some shock.

"Don't do that!" Anthony hollered, holding his chest tightly. Nathan smiled and rubbed Anthony's back.

"Sorry, sweetie," Nathan apologized seductively, sitting very closely to Anthony. Anthony gasped and crawled away from Nathan. "Just wanted to give one of the cutest people boys around a little scare," Nathan covered up his little stalking. Anthony raised an eyebrow.

"Please don't say that, especially around the others. Don't want them to think anything about my preference. Sorry, pansy kid, but I like chicks," Anthony replied as he collected himself from the shock he had just experienced. "If you must know, I set a trap hole for the other team using a green ticket I found." Suddenly, deep screams were heard from around the corner, directly from Anthony's trap hole. "The cat is in the bag," Anthony laughed, running around the building.

"Oh, good! Maybe we could get Tony, or Teddy, or that total hottie, Vulcan!" Nathan cheered, slightly freaking out Anthony who just nodded. The innocent soul was still screaming, banging around the little trap.

"Now, let's see who our little sucker is," Anthony sneered, already full of hate for the greedy victim. "Hah, you idiotic Coaster! Your greed got the best of you this…" Anthony paused mid-sentence, gasping as he peered in the hole.

"Who is it? Who is it?" Nathan cheered, eagerly trying to peek over Anthony.

"Boy, get me out of here or I'll make me some yummy ribs ripped right from your body, while you are alive!" who else but Chef Hatchet shouted gruesomely. Anthony shrieked in a shrill tone and ran off. Nathan smiled as he looked at Chef Hatchet in the hole.

"Well, that's not the candy I was looking for, but my sister will love me for getting Chef for tonight!" Nathan licked his lips and hopped in his hole. Chef's screams for help were the only sound hear in the park.

(Tony and Rye)

Tony was walking around with his hands in his pockets and no tickets at all. Looking down like a hungry wolf, he finally raised his head and noticed Rye jumping up and down repeatedly to reach a ticket stuck at the very top of a pole. As the ticket finally reached in-between two of his fingers, he grinned.

"Got it!" Rye exclaimed, holding the ticket up as if it would take him to a candy factory of some sort. He was about to run off, but crashed into the pole and fell with a loud thud.

"Ha, you got it alright," Tony smirked, kicking Rye in the stomach. "Nerd," he insulted the boy. Tony smashed his foot into Rye's hand, making Rye lose his grip of the ticket. Tony picked up Rye's ticket and walked off.

"Hey! I found it and besides, we're on the same team!" Rye called out, rubbing his stomach.

"Ha," Tony laughed. "It only matter you brings it," Tony told his teammate without looking back.

'confessional'

"It's "matters"! Why can't Tony use proper English for once!" Rye complained with slight irritation.

'confessional over'

(Alex and Felicia )

Alex and Felicia were walking down one of the many paths of the park. Alex was trying to explain his condition to his lady friend, all while having an odd smile stuck on his face. Felicia looked him straight in the eyes, nothing but a

"So, let me get this straight. These are four voice telling you to do things in your head?" Felicia asked curiously, trying to do nothing but understand what Alex's deal was.

"Exactly. There is Mea, Katra, Hope, and Nova…and than myself" Alex explained. Felicia nodded.

"Okay, now who says what?" Felicia smiled, but her true feelings were concern. All she could think about was the way she could ever deal with not just one boyfriend, but four others, all in one body.

'confessional'

"Look, I like Alex. He is the cutest boy I have met for a long time, but his story about four other people inside him freaks me out. I just don't know if I could date…them," Felicia shrugged, her face all red.

"Felicia is one of the very first people to accept my condition. I lo…I mean, I li…okay, I love her," Alex swooned, swiping sweat off of his forehead.

'confessional over'

(B and Vivian)

B and Vivian were inspecting three green tickets taped to a wall, trying to figure out how to get them down from somewhere so high.

"Well, any ideas?" Vivian asked as she tried to find a way up, but B already had a plan. He took a few steps back, and tried to line his thumb with the tickets. He took one more step and then motioned for Vivian to come to him. "Yeah? You got a plan?" Vivian asked, walking to B. He opened his hands into a cup, raising his hands up and down. Vivian raised her eyebrow at him, but then shrugged. "If you're sure," Vivian sighed, placing her foot in his hand, and in less then a second, she was airborne, flipping in the air. She was struggling and frightened at first, but the her jiggling arms caught a window pane just feet away from the tickets. "Got them!" Vivian cheered as she reached over and grabbed them, but then she realized a little problem. "Umm, B. How am I getting down?" Vivian asked as she looked around looking for something that could help, but as she looked down, she saw B with his arms out ready to catch her. "If you say so…in one, two-" Vivian stopped mid-sentence. Her fingers had slipped and she began screaming, keeping the tickets in hand. She dropped right into B's arms and both smiled casually at each other.

'confessional'

"B is so amazing. He is one of the few hear I see as an equal," Vivian smiled.

'confessional over'

(Draco and Emly)

"So…have you been to any good parties lately?" Emily began to spark up conversation, passing the rollercoaster as she treaded down the path with the gentle giant.

"No, actually. I'm not really liked by others, so up until yesterday, I never got invited to parties," Draco replied with a shrug, continuing to walk slowly with his head facing the dirt. When he looked at Emily, her face full of shock and anger.

"Oh, people can be so mean! If you lived near me, you'll be in, just like that!" Emily snapped, literally snapping her fingers as well.

"It's okay, Emily. I feel fine not going to so many. All I need is my family back home to keep me elated," Draco shrugged, zoning out to the thought of his family.

"No, it's not fine! Parties are so much fun and you'll going to more after this competition!" Emily patted her friend's back. "You'll be the life of the party! All you gotta do is be yourself and girls will be all over you, and guys will want to be you!" Emily encouraged him.

'confessional'

"What did I just get myself into?" Draco asked himself with signs of worry.

"I'll make sure Draco has a party by the end of the competition!" Emily smiled.

'confessional over'

Snoring like a hog, Zero was fast asleep in his video room. Chef stormed into the room and threw Zero out of his chair in anger.

"Who? Where? Why?" Zero exclaimed, rubbing his eyes and pushing himself into a resting position. Finally catching a glimpse of Chef, Zero gasped. "What happened to you, Chef?" Zero gaped.

"That little trap kid." Chef said in his usual, gruff voice. "The challenge time is up!" Chef shouted.

"Whatever you say," Zero yawned, standing up. "You know the horn isn't going to blow itself," Zero whined. Chef growled. "Fine," Zero murmured, trudging on over to the intercom. "Attention, contestants! Time is up! Please bring all your tickets to your boxes to count!" Zero announced. Within minutes, the contestants were back at the housing area and loaded there boxes with the collected tickets.

"Ha, got the most of my team!" Malina boasted, throwing many tickets in her team's box. Anthony rolled his eyes.

"Girl, please, toots! You ain't so big," Tony mocked Malina. Malina raised her fist at Tony.

"What was that?" Malina barked, trying to get in Tony's face, but was held

"You heard me, toots." Tony said back, egging her on.

"Alright, we ave counted the tickets and we have a clear winner," Zero announced, silencing the crowd in suspense. "The Winners are...the Screaming Coasters!" Most of the coasters celebrated; most Haulers frowned. "This was an elimination challenge, so I will see you later, Haulers," Zero informed them. Vivica showed delight, while most of her teammates were depressed.

'confessional'

"I carried my team through this challenge, just like I will through this whole competition. I can just imagine how much my team would fail without me!" Malina bragged.

"I hope Vivica stays a little longer. She doesn't exactly have many friends around here," Teddy fretted, taking out his picture of Vivica once more.

'confessional over'

At supper, most of the akward teens ate the fried food, while Vivica and Vivian ate fruit in quiet in their rooms. Alex was playing with his food, watching Felicia chat with Emily. As Felicia waved goodbye to Emily and was about to go to her room, Alex followed her.

"Hey, can we talk?" Alex asked Felicia.

"Sure," she replied, walking to a private location in front of someone's room. Alex took her hand and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Look, I like you. You accept me for me," Alex stopped and took a deep breath. Felicia was speechless. About to speak, she was cut off by Alex. "But I feel it's too soon. I don't want to ruin our friendship and relationship by taking everything too fast. I want to get to know you better before we start engaging in an exclusive relationship," Alex sighed. Felicia's smile broke away.

"I like you too…in fact, I think I am in love with you, but I completely agree with your thought," Felicia professed her love for him, giving him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's hope we stay, and then we can talk about this," Alex told her, as they parted and walked back to the others. All of this happened with a person watching from their room, a devious smile on their face.

'confessional'

"I now have more power then ever!" Vivica laughed maniacally, applying her makeup.

'confessional over'

"Okay, we need to eliminate Alex or Felicia," Vivica declared to her team in her room, with the exceptions of Alex and Felicia.

"But why?" Nathan questioned her, rubbing his head about the thought of eliminating two of the nicest people at the park.

"Because they are more or less a couple, and couples always have more power in these games. Think about it," Vivica explained. Most agreed, while Draco thought otherwise.

"I know what your doing, and I'm out." Draco told her, exiting her room. Vivica glared at him.

"Well, what about the rest of you?" Vivica asked her team. Her team exchanged glances and said nothing.

At the elimination ceremony, Zero stood in front of the Line of Shame, holding his cue cards and chuckling as he read the results. Most of the competitors looked glum, with the exception of Vivica, Anthony, Alex, and Felicia.

"Constants, cotton candy is a fun treat, but here it's life," Zero paused with his head down. "Okay, first three go to...Nathan, Draco, and Jaz," Two of the three contestants ran up and smiled to claim their treats, while Jaz just sighed and walked slowly. "Next, is Brick, Anthony, and Felicia."

"Yes, I'm still hear!" Felicia grinned, waving to Alex.

"Next two are Staci and Emily," Zero said as he handed to the next two, leaving just two. "Alright, here we are, Alex, and Vivica! Vivica, you are a lean, mean, fighting, insulting machine that everyone but Teddy and Staci hates, and Alex, well…you didn't really do anything but creep out the others," Zero shrugged. "I am sad to say, but the last one goes to...Vivica." Zero announced. Felicia and Alex both gasped, while Vivica just laughed. Everyone else couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Wha-, but,..but I thought I was doing good!" Alex sighed, waving goodbye to his team, specifically Felicia, as he walked down the Line of Shame.

"Wait!" Felicia shouted, running to Alex in the line. As Alex turned around, his lips met hers. After they broke the kiss, she looked depressed. "So much for taking it slow," she sighed.

"Yeah…no, Katra, I will not do that!" Alex yelled to himself, leaving an awkward exit as he talked to himself, having the coaster roll away.

'confessional'

"That was too easy, I got my whole team to vote with me. How gullible! Draco could be trouble. I just need to find his weakness." Vivica grinned evilly.

"I finally got that popular freak out of here. Now, I can work for my ultimate goal. Get Chris back," Anthony laughed, writing trap ideas in his notebook.

"Vivica, I'm watching you." Draco growled in a stern tone, something very odd for someone so gentle

'confessional over'

"Well, that was fun. What will Felicia do with out Alex? Will Anthony and Vivica get what they want? And how the hell did Staci survive the first elimination? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Theme Park!" Zero grinned as the episode concluded.

TBC.

**That it for the second chapter, sorry for Alex, but It's plot. Also, my oneshot will be linked to this story.**


	6. Big Top Race

**ZERO MASON: Sorry for the long wait. I had little trouble with the next elimantion and then my brother got Skyrim. So, yeah. I'm back and ready to write.**

**AlphaDogMJP: I'm also sorry for the long wait! I've been on deviantART and have completely forgot about the series! Luckily, I'm back to so this fic is back!**

Zero is sitting on a bench looking at the camera and said:

"Last time on Total Drama Theme Park. We witnessed a lot of fun. Vivica still using Staci like a tool, Alex and Felicia really hit off their relationship, Teddy is still blindly in love with Vivica, and Tony still bullies others - but when will that ever end?" Zero chuckled as he stood up. "In the end, Vivica convinced most of her team to vote with her, and got Alex the boot. Now, how would Felicia do without him? Will Anthony find out my secret? Will _actually_ Staci survive another elimantion? Find out, right here, on Total! Drama! Theme Park!"

**Intro**

"Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine"

'We zip through the park, seeing Zero on a ATV as it drives away.'

"You guys are on my mind"

'We go to see Joseph being bullied by a smirking Tony near a Merry-go-round and we zoom away.'

"You asked me what I wanted to be"

'We pass Teddy who happens to be trying flirting with Vivica only to have Malina slap him on the back of his head.'

"And now I think the answer is plain to see"

Ella plays with her dolls, innocent and quiet as usual, until a bear roars at her and she jumps into Brick's arms in fear.'

"I want to be famous"

'We pass right through Dawn meditating in a petting zoo while Vivian gives a good fight with a goat for her book, accidentally ending up with punching herself in the face and getting knocked out as the goat gives up'

"I want to live close to the sun"

"Anthony sweats heavily as he press a button he had; a trap door opens and he cackles as a talking Staci begins screaming instead as she falls in'

"Well, pack your bags cause I've already won."

'We see Vulcan with an arrow aimed at a deer, but Isaca jumps in front of him. Vulcan quickly points away as he accidentally shoots in the other direction. It pierces into Nathan's butt causing him to topple off the waterfall'

"Everything to prove nothing in my way"

'We see Nathan fall and land in the arms of Draco. Nathan giggles and kisses Draco, making Draco drop Nathan on the ground, pushing the arrow even deeper inside him'

"I'll get there one day"

'We see B working in a video room, fixing up the broken television, but Chef growls at him and chases him away, cleaver in hand'

"Cause I want to be famous"

'Alex dances with Emily, both partying hard and heavy. Emily trips, but Alex saves her, turning her fall into a tango as we pass under their feet'

"Nanana'nanaana nana nana"

'Jaz stands away from everyone, looking very glum. Getting surrounded by many cameras, she punches the cameramen away as we pan into the ground'

"I want to be, I want to be; I want to be famous"

'Felicia strolls down the roads of the theme park until Sasquatanakwa pops out of a both, chasing her away'

'A row of bleachers crowded with every single contestant from previous seasons of Total Drama laughing as they throw popcorn at Chris who is locked up in a lions' cage'

"I want to be, I want to be, I want to be famous"

'All of the competing contestants stand near the entrance of the park as the camera pans away, revealing an aerial view of the park. It fades away, showing the title.'

* * *

Felicia and Emily were sitting inside Felicia's room, listening to music and talking about the night before.

"Man, I miss Alex! I hope he's ok…" Felicia sighed, lying on her bed while blankly staring at the ceiling.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he is," Emily smiled, air-guitaring to the song that was playing.

"Are you sure?" Felicia asked, sitting up with a look of slight worry.

"Yeah, and I know he'll want to fight!" Emily said enthusiastically as she jumped up and fist -pumped the air, making Felicia giggle

* * *

Meanwhile, Anthony was watching Zero intently as Zero suspiciously walked near a warehouse in the back of the park.

"Come on…I know your hiding something!" Anthony whispered, watching Zero's every move. Zero looked around to see if anyone was watching him. Not noticing anyone, he unlocked the door and walked inside, closing it behind him. "Gotcha!" Anthony cackled, running up to the door and trying to open it; it was locked. Anthony just grinned slyly. "I have a bunch of things to get through this!" Anthony started running back to the house, cackling maniacally as usual.

* * *

At the house, Vivian and Rye were reading in the makeshift library, all made from the books Vivian happened to have brought with her. As they read, Vivian got a bright idea from her series of novels.

"Hey, Rye - how about we form an alliance?" Vivian smiled, feeling a shot of adrenaline go through her blood stream. She couldn't help but giggle at the thought - she could win!

"Really? Why?" Rye asked, completely puzzled at her question. His eyes glistened innocently.

"Because…" Vivica started off with a rather matter-of-fact attitude. "You and me…we are two of the smartest people here, and we could win," she grinned with sheer joy, putting her arm on his shoulder.

"Well, we can't forget B," Rye shrugged her off, burying his face back in his book. Vivian looked down, in her head debating whether or not his answer was a 'yes' or a 'no'.

* * *

**Confessional:**

"Vivian is okay, but I don't feel I should make an alliance with her at the moment. I mean, how can I trust her…?" Rye looked down similarly to Vivian, also debating his answer.

* * *

**Confessional Over-**

By then, Anthony returned to the house and went right up to his room. He rustled through the "Projects" he had lying around, until he found _exactly_ what he was looking for. "Oh, this will work…this will work!" he cackled.

"What's that for, sugar?" a familiar voice asked, causing Anthony to jump and turn to see a smiling face - Nathan's, of course.

"Oh, for just a little fun." Anthony murmured, brushing past Nathan and shutting the door harshly behind him, rather fed up with Nathan's attraction to every male, and possibly every female on the cast.

"Hmm," Nathan tapped his chin. "I think that bad boy is up to something," Nathan giggled. Just as he was about to turn around and exit, the door opened for him.

"Hey, uh…Nate? Do you have any spare shampoo?" the voice questioned him awkwardly. Nathan spun around to see Draco soaking wet with just a towel.

"Oh my!" Nathan giggled seductively. "I mean…umm! Yeah sure!" Nathan laughed, shuffling out of the room and bringing out a shampoo bottle. He handed it to Draco, grasping it awkwardly as they held it together - Nathan practically refusing to let go. Draco managed to pull it away, giving Nathan a strange look.

"Uh…thanks, man…" Draco stepped backwards, eventually running back to his room and dropping his towel. Nathan looked out the door still.

"Mmm! Mmm!" Nathan smiled, waving to Draco.

* * *

**Confessional:**

"Man, Zero, I owe you so much for having so much candy here! Yum!" Nathan licked his lips, winking to the camera.

**-Confessional Over-**

* * *

Just as Draco was running back to his room in full horror, screaming all the way, the intercom blared:

"Attention contestants! Your next challenge is in approximately ten minutes! Meet me at the big top in the center of the park!" Zero's voice bellowed throughout the park. Vivica stepped out of her door and yawned, only to be tackled by Draco. Her squeals rang synchronously with his screams.

* * *

The big top, adorned with only the finest old and ragged tents, had a rather unwelcoming feeling to it. Vivica stepped through the endless amounts of broken glass, scattered throughout the entire big top.

"Geez, this thing's a dump…whatever this is supposed to be. Daddy owns a lot of these that are top of the line. Zero, hire Daddy to hire someone to hire someone to fix it! Chop! Chop!" Vivica complained with her typical preppy sass, pushing past the crowd.

"Yeah, this is really bad." Vivian rolled her eyes, ignoring the rest of Vivica's statement. The rest of the contestants walked in, noticing Zero standing there with the casual "I'm a reality TV host" grin that most television hosts have, causing Anthony to growl, trying his best to hide it.

"Welcome to your next challenge!" Zero said with his usual tone.

"This place is gross! Please…get me out of here!" Vivica curled up closely against Anthony, giving him a seductive wink yet a disgusted face.

* * *

**Confessional:**

"I really don't care if we win the challenge! I've been having Staci look _everywhere_ for a golden ticket! As long as I have some stupid idiot to help me along with this game, I'm pretty much set! More fame for me!" Vivica grinned deviously, rubbing her hands together. She quickly did her makeup, giving the camera a strange look. "What? I need to look pretty to get things…that's how the world works!"

**-Confessional Over-**

* * *

"Today, you're going to be in a an old-fashioned relay race! The fist person will have to walk around these bleachers, full of purposely placed thumb tacks and other sharp material, then the second will have to run through a lions' cage with two lovely lions in it, then the third will have to climb to the top of the trapeze on this rickety ladder, fourth will have to choose one of three items to balance across the poorly-maintained tightrope, then the fifth will have to zip-line down between rings of fire to the outside, sixth will have to navigate through a mine field, seventh will climb up the spiky rock wall, and finally eighth will have to dive into the pool of old hotdog water! Delish!" Zero winked, looking to the disgusted crowd

"Wait, but that only eight!" Malina pointed out, waving her hands in the air.

"Yep! You have five minutes to decide who does what and who sits out!" Zero explained. The teams quickly huddled together.

* * *

**'Coasters'**

"Okay, so who's doing what?" Malina asked her team quickly, looking back to Zero. He waved to their team, sipping on his drink. "He's enjoying this…" Malina sighed.

"Well, I'll do the lion's cage," Vulcan declared. Isaca shot him a look, crossing her arms.

"Why? So, you can have a lion pelt to go with your collection!?" Isaca spat out.

"No!" Vulcan blurt out in his defense. "I'm just doing it for the team!"

"Quite, okay! Vulcan, you do the cage. Dawn will do the field," Malina took charge of her team. B didn't like the idea of that; trying to speak up for once, raising his finger and opening his mouth, yet no one paid any attention to him. He slowly sulked back into the back of the group.

"I'll dive," Vivian suggested, raising her hand slowly. Malina acknowledged her with a nod of the head.

"Okay, and I'll do the wall. And you, Teddy, you can do the ladder," Malina ordered her brother.

"Huh, yeah sure." Teddy said not really paying attention. His eyes were focused on Vivica De Lewis. He swooned, blushing as Vivica gave him a stern look. Malina sighed, realizing why her brother was so out of focus. She shook her head in disappointment.

"Alright…who's left?" Malina scratched her head, scowling at Vivica.

"I'll zipline, yo," Tony volunteered, shrugging. His eyes transitioned over to Isaca who seemed to giggle at what she was about to say.

"And I'll do the tightrope!" Isaca smiled. "It doesn't involve the risk of any animals!" Isaca glanced to see if that happened to bother Vulcan. He bit his lip, looking away from the short girl. Tony rolled his eyes at the two.

"Alright, Rye and Ella will sit out," Malina explained as the group huddle disbanded. Rye and Ella both smiled, giving each other innocent looks.

* * *

**'Haulers'**

"Okay, who does what?" Emily asked in a more relaxed tone than her usual loud laughs.

"Well, Brick should put his perfectly toned legs to good use and do the bleachers for us," Nathan giggled, purring at Brick. Like most men that Nathan flirts with, Brick stood back a few steps with a strange look.

"Alright!" Vivica began. "Here is how it will work: Brick does bleachers, then Draco, Staci, Jaz, Nathan, Anthony, Felicia, and then Emily! No questions will be answered, because quite frankly, I don't have time for your inconveniences. End of story," Vivica demanded of her teammates with a smug smile, walking away and sitting down without a single word allowed from her teammates - mostly because most were too afraid of her anyway.

* * *

"Alright, times up! Now let's see the order!" Zero smiled, looking around the tent. "Okay, it's going to be B vs. Brick at the bleachers, then Vulcan vs. Draco at the lions, then Staci vs. Teddy at the ladders, then Isaca vs. Jaz at the tightropes, then Tony vs. Nathan at the zipline, then Dawn vs. Anthony at the minefield, then Malina vs. Felicia at the wall, and then it's Emily and Vivian at the hot dog water dive! Now, you need things to pass! For the Coasters, here's a mini coaster car! And for the Haulers-" Zero was cut off by Vivica.

"Let me guess…a puke bag?" she blurted out, sitting out at the safe bleachers alone. Zero chuckled.

"Good guess, but no! A used one!" Zero burst out into laughter, handing B the coaster car. Brick gulped, slowly taking the barf bag out of his hand.

"Oh, I'm glad we don't have to play," Ella giggled quietly, sitting with Rye sat on the team bleachers.

"Yeah…" Rye murmured as he held his nose, looking at the barf bag. He was about to barf himself, quickly covering his mouth.

"Okay! On your mark! Get set! Go!" Zero shouted, as he shot a starter gun with blanks. A trail of cheap smoke crept away from the gun. B and Brick glanced at each other; B nodded his head and Brick saluting B. They both started to make their way through the bleachers. Their respective teams shouted them on, with the exception of Vivica, who was too busy doing her nails, and Teddy, who was too busy watching her do her nails. Brick was walking calmly as his boots protected him, smiling as his team cheered him on. Meanwhile, B was having a rough time. His shoes were punctured by the sharp who-knows-what on the bleachers, giving his silent shrieks of pain. Brick made his way off the bleachers, handing the barf to Draco. The roars of his team's excitement were loud - just for him, making Brick blush.

"Here!" Brick smiled; Draco taking off as fast as he could, entering the cage. Soon after, B got off the bleachers, holding his feet in pain. He gave the coaster to Vulcan who charged off, chasing after Draco.

Draco was trying to walk past the lion quietly, but the lion started to stalk him, watching his every move as he tip-toed throughout the large cage.

"Good, kit-kitty…nice k-kitty!" Draco tried to pet the lion gently, only to get tackled by the lion, nearly splattering the barf, which got an evil smile from Vivica as she watched.

* * *

**Confessional:**

"That serves him right to defile me!" Vivica laughed evilly, flipping her hair.

**-Confessional Over-**

* * *

Vulcan made his way into the cage, already halfway out until he met the other lion. He chuckled without a sign of fear.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked the lion. The lion stared at him with a confused expression. After a few minutes, he was out without a scratch on him. He handed the coaster to Teddy. "Yeah, he's a really great guy! See ya next week, m'kay, buddy?" Vulcan smiled at Isaca with a stern look, stepping away from the cage.

"Thanks! This is for you, Vivica!" Teddy smiled as he started to climb the ladder. Malina glared at him.

"She's on the other team, Teddy!" Malina shouted. "Don't let her get to your brain!" Marina facepalmed, glaring at Vivica. Just at that moment, Draco ran out, bloodied with claw marks and bites all over his body.

"Oh, Draco! My great-great-great-great-uncle, Leo, invented lion taming! Before that, lion just ran wild! Scary, huh?" Staci gasped dramatically. Draco limped to her, handing her the bag. She took off and he passed out. Ella gasped.

"Oh no!" Ella cried from the bleachers, wanting to hop off and help him. She stood up, but sat back down as Malina eyed her.

"Ella! Remember…just like Teddy, other team!" Malina shouted. Ella nodded, whimpering to herself.

* * *

**Confessional:**

"I'll admit it. I think I like that giant…Draco. Seeing him hurt - it just made me feel bad for horrible for him. It's a shame he's on the other team. Malina forbids anyone from having a friendship or relationship with anyone on the other team. She says it's bad for the team," Ella sighed, hugging her doll tightly.

"Ha, that's what you get for not siding with me, Draco!" Vivica laughed, looking down to the camera.

**-Confessional Over-**

* * *

Teddy climbed the ladder as fast as he could, panting heavily, while Staci just kept on rambling about her family.

"Yeah, can you believe it, Teddy!? My great-great-great-aunt, Sue, invented ladders! Before her, people had to stand on each others heads to get up high! Oh gosh, remember that episode, Brick!?" Staci laughed, barely trying to climb.

"Shut it and keep climbing!" Vivica yelled, watching from the bleachers. Staci sighed. Teddy swooned, almost losing his grip.

"She's so cute when she's mad…" Teddy blushed as he stopped and stared at her.

"I know, right?" Staci laughed. Staci continued to ramble on about how her great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandmother, Bella, invented love.

"Hey, keep going!" Vulcan yelled from the bottom. Teddy sighed, continuing his journey up the ladder. He eventually reached the top and handed the coaster to Isaca.

"Thanks," Isaca took the car, picked up the pole, and looked down. She gulped, beginning to walk down the tightrope.

"The things I do for money…" Isaca sighed, trying as hard as she could to balance.

Meanwhile, Staci was only halfway up as she would not stop talking about her fake relatives. The teams below were lead to having to cover their ears out of frustration.

"And then my great-great-great-uncle-" Staci continued, only to hear a voice below.

"Soldier, get your butt up there or I'll make you!" Brick shouted to her. Staci then started back up, climbing the ladder again, reaching the top. She handed the barf to Jaz, who started the tight rope with the umbrella in her hand. Isaca managed to get to the end, tossing the coaster car to Tony. He caught it in his hand.

"Thanks, toots," Tony remarked as he zip lined off the platform - through the rings of fire - and out the tent. At that moment, Jaz was still trying to get past the tight rope; Nathan cheered her on.

"Come on, Jaz, we can still make it!" he clapped, trying to encourage her, yet it didn't change anything. She remained rather emotionless and continued.. Meanwhile, Tony landed and passed the car to Dawn.

"Thank you!" she sang. She walked completely calmly though the field of mines with out even activating one on. She began to skip and smile seamlessly.

"Here…" Jaz murmured as she handed the bag to Nathan and he took at the zipline, got through the ring of fire, and out of the tent. Nathan landed next to Anthony and handed the barf to him.

"Here, sweet thang!" Nathan giggled. Anthony grumbled, storming through the field. "Ooh la la! Nice a** on him!" Nathan swooned. Anthony rolled his eyes and made it through the field fast and passes Dawn on the run to the wall.

"Dawn, pick up the pace!" Malina shouted as she watched Anthony pass the bag to Felicia. Felicia raced up the wall, looking back to Malina - Felicia climbed even faster.

"Here!" Dawn passed the car to Malina, and she started to climb quickly up the wall, passing Felicia and landing on the other side and took off down the path to the pool of hot dog water.

"Well, this is will be fun!" Emily laughed as she watched Malina and Felicia running to the hot dogs. Vivica almost gagged.

"This is _NOT_ what I signed up for," Vivian said as she waiting for her teammate. Vivian was wearing a green one piece bathing suit. Malina and Felicia wear running through them as they got ready. Malina got there first, handing the coaster to Vivian. Vivian rushed up the ladder for her team, to the diving board above. She looked down to the water - full of the hot dog juices Zero had told them all about. Vivian was about to jump, only to hear Emily behind her.

"Cannonball!" she laughed, shoving Vivian into the water by accident. Both girls fell down screaming from the high-dive. Emily missed the mark, hitting the ground instead. Vivian crashed into the pool.

"And the winners are the Coasters!" Zero announced as he pulled up on his ATV.

"Yeah! Yay!" the Coasters cheered, with the exception of Vivian who hopped out of the water - hot dog in mouth. She spit it out and leaned over the pool yet again, throwing up. Malina threw her a towel.

"Uh…yeah," she stepped away to cheer with her team.

"The Hurlers will be voting off someone again tonight! What a shame!" Zero announced with a sly smile that angered Anthony. Groans from all the Hurlers echoed throughout the tent as they all trudged away, waiting for their elimination later that night.

"So, have you decided on our alliance?" Vivian asked Rye as they walked into the library, her hair up in a towel. Rye gave her a blank look.

"Hmm…sure. But I _really_ think we should have a third person in the alliance," Rye shrugged.

" A third, but who? No one is really at our intellectual level…or sanity," Vivian rolled her eyes, thoughts of the people on her team flashing across her mind.

"Well, there is one…" Rye pointed out as he looked out the door towards the stairs. Vivian looked as well. Entering the

little library from the hallway was B. B smiled at the two.

* * *

**Confessional:**

"Okay, this will be a great alliance! Now how to get B to join?" Vivian scratched her head.

**-Confessional Over-**

* * *

Anthony was walking down the hall with his cherry bomb in hand, but before he got to the stairs, Nathan popped out of nowhere.

"Soooo, what are you going to blow up, sweetheart?" Nathan asked, making Anthony jump and turn around. Nathan cornered him, shoving him into the wall.

"First of all, please stop saying that. Second of all, mind your own business, 'sweetheart'" Anthony said harshly as he tossed his bomb out the window. A loud crash sounded off, followed by an explosion - ending with a loud scream.

"ANTHONY!" Chef screamed as the smoke cleared.

"Damn it!" Anthony complained as he looked out the window. "That was supposed to be for Chris!" Nathan looks out the window to see an angered Chef.

"Ooh la la, he looks so mad and sexy." Nathan purred, winking to Anthony.

"You're a weird guy, you know that?" Anthony rolled his eyes.

"Weird is the new sexy, honey," Nathan winked, strutting away.

* * *

"Well, let's just recap what happened today. I tortured nineteen teenagers, got one mauled by a lion, and one to jump in old hot dog water. The other one smashed their face in the ground. It was pretty good day - for me at least!" Zero chuckled as he held a tray of cottan candy in one hand. "The following are safe: Felicia, Brick, Nathan, Jaz, and Anthony!" Zero nodded to the group of teens as they grabbed their candy. Anthony just scowled at him.

"Hmmm, just you wait, Zero…" Anthony whispered to himself as he got his candy.

"Next are Vivica and Draco." Zero said he handed the candy to the evil queen and lion mauled giant. Leaving only Staci and Emily.

"And the last one goes to…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…Emily," Zero said as she ran up to him and got the candy. Everyone glared at Vivica, as if the loss of Staci weakened her. She looked horrified, and remained speechless.

* * *

**Confessional:**

"Aww, boohoo. My lil' 'bestie' was kicked off? I'm so weak now! Or so everyone thinks…they think that without Staci I'll be caught off guard? Thanks to them, I'm at the prime of my game! Bye, Staci! It was fun using you for the time you were here!" Vivica blew her a kiss.

**-Confessional Over-**

* * *

"Staci, I just wanted to say…I'll miss you!" Vivica burst into tears. "You've been a great BFFFL to me for the three days we've known each other!" Vivica hugged her

"Aww, you've been a great BFFFL too! Well at least I'm not first again, right, Vivica?" Staci shrugged. "Bye, guys! See ya next season!" Staci waved, getting in line. Zero shoved her onto the coaster, launching her off.

"Ahaha, as if they'll let you be on another season, Staci. Well, will Anthony find out the secret? How did Staci survive this far? Has anyone _NOT_ discovered Vivica's true colors yet-?"

"Hey!" Vivica interjected.

"Find out next time on Total! Drama! Theme Park!" Zero finished off.

**TBC**

**Well, thats it. I really feel this is a lack-luster chapter. I'm open to challenge ideas, just leave them in reviews**


End file.
